NOTTINGHAM, The High School Years
by loredana
Summary: Lady Clark challenge: She's an Outlaw, he's a Knight. He's an Outlaw, she's a Knight - two are cool and two are not! Nottingham High has always been divided into Knights and Outlaws. New boy Robin might change all that. Robin/Marian, Guy/OC, Will/Djaq
1. Chapter 1

ok, so this was done for the Lady Clark challenge ...I began by thinking that this was silly but then I remembered just how many funny high school movies I've seen over the years and I thought why not try it. This is going to have it's share of teenage angst, obviously, but generally it's meant to be light and fun. Hope it comes out that way.

Pairings: Robin/Marian (everyone clap your hands!), Guy/Marian (or mostly Guy running after Marian and not getting her - everyone clap your hands!), Guy/OC (couldn't help but give my Guy a girl so yes, Katherine is all mine!), Will/Djaq ... Hope that meets with everyone's approval!

I've written this story mostly so I could work with all of the gang characters that are very neglected in my main fanfic (Lost Souls) so there's going to be lots of Much, John and Alan in there. Hope you like it and remember reviews equal love!!!!!!!!

* * *

NOTTINGHAM - The High School Years

'_She's an Outlaw, he's a Knight. He's an Outlaw, she's a knight.  
Two are cool and two are not_'

Chapter I – New day, old habits

Kat had eaten very fast that morning and it was already half past seven. The first day of school and she was going to be late. She just knew Principal Lackland would punish her for it. The only students that could afford to do as they pleased in Nottingham High were The Knights and she wasn't one of them. She was the worst of the worst … She was an Outlaw … a nerd. And the Outlaws were a favorite target of the Principal's.

She had tried to slip away without eating but her mother stopped her just as she was sneaking out the door. "Stop right there!", she had said. "Come in and eat. I've made pancakes."

Kat had specifically told her mother never to make her pancakes again since she desperately wanted to lose weight. She didn't want to be "Fat Kat" anymore! She rolled her eyes and turned back towards the kitchen, dragging her feet. "Moooooooom!", she said. "I told you never to make me pancakes again!".

"Come! Eat up. Don't want my princess to get sick!", her father ushered her towards the kitchen table and pushed her down in front of a large plate filled with pancakes, jam, butter and oranges. He kissed her as he headed for the door.

"Daaaaaaaad!", she screamed after him. "I told you not to do that!". She wiped her cheek quickly.

She stuffed her mouth full of the creamy, sweet breakfast and ate without breathing. She managed to finish in record time and jumped off her chair, grabbing her backpack and storming out the door. "Thank you, mom! Bye, mom!", she screamed as she slammed the door.

She saw the black sports car just as soon as she came out of the house. When she heard the loud honking she knew she was in luck. This was it! Senior year! She had promised herself she would tell him by end of this school year. She would have to tell him she was in love with him. She ran down the gravel path and jumped in.

"Hey, brat!", he said.

He had been calling her that since he had found out what it meant. That was about ten years ago.

"Hey, Guy!", she said hoping that her voice did not seem overexcited. He looked better then usual. He always did at the start of a new year. She desperately wanted to jump up and kiss him but she knew she couldn't. He was a Knight and she was an Outlaw. The two didn't mix. Even the fact that they were friends was kept a secret from everyone, including her gang and his ….And then there was Marian Fitzwalter. Guy had had a thing for her since 9th grade. Their on again, off again relationship was the main gossip of the school and the main topic of "The 3G's Newsletter", along side other important topics such as: Guy's hair, Guy's rugby matches, the state of Guy's leather pants and a weekly list of what to wear when Guy meets you in the hallway. Needless to say all the girls thought Marian was the biggest idiot that ever lived.

"Do you like?", he said moving his hand about the interior. "My dad gave it to me this morning.".

He seemed so proud of it she couldn't help but laugh. "Boys and their toys", she said shaking her head.

"Hey!", he warned her. "Don't mock Ritchie! He's coming in handy today, isn't he?"

She did a double take and took a very ironic, mocking pose, lifting her brow as she had seen done in movies. "You've named your car Ritchie?!?"

"Yes …", he nodded. "Something wrong with that?", he asked not understanding her reaction.

She sighed and turned to look out the window. "You are such a nerd!".

He frowned hearing that. If there was something he disliked was being compared to the Outlaws. He was a Knight and he had worked hard to become one. If anyone else had told him that, they would have found their end head first down the toilet, but since it was Kat he simply shoved his foot into the acceleration and jolted her before she had the chance to put on her sit belt, almost driving her straight through the wind screen.

"Guy!", she screamed hitting him as hard as she could. "Don't be a jerk!"

"Don't mock Ritchie then!", he answered. "To think that I woke up early just to take you to school! And this is how you repay me?"

She rolled her eyes as she gazed through the glass at the neighborhood outside, still green and sunny even if autumn was upon it. "Who are you kidding? You wanted to show of."

He laughed with a satisfied smirk on his face. "It's great, isn't it?". His eyes sparkled as an idea occurred to him. "Do you think Marian will like it?".

She slammed her hands over her back pack in annoyance. "You asked me the same question two years ago when you bought the scooter and the answer was the same …No!".

"Well this is not a scooter. I could offer to take her home after class. Do you think she'll go for it?"

"Again … NO!". She looked at him with sadness. It was not just that she was in love with him that hurt her but to see him get used by someone he was love sick over. "Haven't you had enough, Guy?", she asked him seriously this time. "I thought it was over when she dumped you at the Spring Prom."

He shrugged and objected to that immediately. "She apologized for that. She said she was confused. She came back …"

"She only apologized after you were voted Prom King! Face it, Guy. She's using you."

He stopped the car abruptly a block away from the school. "You'll have to get off here.", he said coldly all of a sudden, without looking at her. "You know that …".

"Yeah … yeah", she said angry. "I know!", she got off and slammed the door.

"Don't slam the …", he shouted as the loud noise stopped him. "I always tell her not to slam the door and then she always does.". He sighed and drove towards the school.

She felt his car drive right by her but she didn't turn. The Black Knights (a stupid name she had always thought) and The Outlaws had different entrances, so established by Lackland. While the Outlaws were crowded and crammed through the small service entrance at the back of the school, the Knights entered through the front, the same way the teachers did.

She speed up her step as she had to go around the entire building. Once inside she had to push her way through tens of people getting through the small door and then she made a desperate run towards History class. Mr. Mugger was a close friend of Principal Lackland and he would report any absences on the part of the Outlaws immediately.

She managed to storm into the class just before the teacher and sat down at her established place. Djaq had kept it for her. She barley had time to nod to her friends before Mr. Mugger came into the class wearing his usual frown and bad disposition.

And he was not alone. A few steps behind him, walking slowly, with his hands in his pockets, a tall boy … His hair was blondish and he had a pair of beautiful, blue, defiant eyes. Almost everyone took note of him.

"Right, everyone", Mugger started. "Before getting into your summer projects, we have a new student coming to join us all the way from Africa … This is Robin Locksley."

"Hello!", Robin said in a confident voice. It wasn't enough to stop the muffled laughing coming from most of the class.

Allan Dale, over on the Knight's side of the classroom (not a full blown Black himself but working his butt off to become one), raised his hand up sheepishly. "Not being funny, Mr. Mugger, but if he's from Africa how come he's so white?".

The classroom busted into laughter as Robin squirmed uncomfortably for a moment.

"Shut your trap, Dale!", Mugger ordered in his stern voice and the classroom soon fell into silence, as he started calling out the names of the teams and their summer projects. He was the only teacher that gave projects over the summer (long, difficult ones at that) and he was not well liked for it.

Somewhere during the class, Djaq patted Kat slowly on the back making her drop down in her desk and lean her head to the right. "What do you think? Knight or Outlaw?", Djaq asked pointing to Robin, sited in the front row. He had tried several other sits but unfortunately for him they had all been on the Black Knights part of the class and they had strict rules not to give up the sit next to them without specific permission from either Guy Gisborne or Vasey Sheriff. Robin had looked upon them confused and rather baffled. It was obvious the guy had absolutely no idea how the system worked. Someone had to instruct him and fast before he got himself slaughtered …socially speaking of course.

Kat pondered over the problem for a moment and then whispered: "Not a Knight of course … I don't think they've admitted anyone since 10th grade, though poor ol' Allan lives in hope.". Djaq dropped her head down into her English book in order to laugh undetected. "He's pretty cute so not really sure he's Outlaw material either. Some failing cheerleader might take pity on him and make him one of the happy ones … the normal people.". There were a few of those at Nottingham High. Neither Outlaws nor Knights, they were generally left alone by everyone and lived a nickname free existence.

"I don't know.", Djaq continued. "I could see him as an Outlaw and we could use someone like him on our side. We should try to recruit him."

Kat turned her face slightly towards Djaq and rolled her eyes. "This is high school, Djaq! Not a war!".

"What's the difference?", Djaq asked razing her eyebrows and pointing towards Robin. There was no more talk.

By the end of the class, Mugger had butchered more then half the students giving them the lowest marks he possibly could and announcing that more then 90 percent of the year would be failing History if they didn't get their act together pronto! He said that every year … The only ones to get perfect scores were, as always, Kat and Djaq.

Finally History was over and Kat came out into the hallway looking forward to spending time with her friends. Much, Will and John had joined her and Djaq towards the school yard when the old speaker gave out a loud screeching sound and Miss Marple's prattled voice could be heard: "Katherine Turner is to report to the Principal's office … Katherine Turner, Principal's office now!".

Kat gave out a long wine and faked a faint, from which she was helped op by her understanding and helpful friends: "And I thought I was doing so well!", she said. "What have I done now?"

"It's ok, Katie!", Will said. "You go sit through one of Lackland's lectures and we'll wait for you in the yard. Right, Djaq?", he said seeking reassurance. Ever since Djaq had become a part of the Outlaws Will did not make a decision without asking for her approval. He had been after her ever since 9th grade when she had come to Nottingham High as an exchange student all the way from Iraq.

"Do all decisions have to be run by Djaq now?", Much asked sulking and folding his arms. He had been very cranky since he was dumped earlier during the summer.

Just as Djaq was getting ready to answer, Kat cut her off: "Guys, don't fight! I'll have enough with Lackland. I don't need you too …".

"Miss Turner, principle's office now!". Miss Marple had gotten aggravated and her voice now reached a high voltage that was most unpleasing.

"I'm coming!", Kat seemed frustrated and started running.

She reached the office quickly and knocked on the door. She entered the large, luxurious office and found herself face to face with not only Lackland but also the new student, Robin Locksley.

"Ah, Miss Turner! Finally ….", John Lackland said in his usual over pretentious manner. "I thought we were going to die of old age waiting for you."

"I apologize, sir.', Kat answered looking down. Outlaws had to watch their step with this Principal.

"The new student has to be given a tour of the school. It was Vasey's turn to do it but he has most kindly entrusted the task to you."

Kat had to bite her tongue not to tell the Principal exactly what she thought of his favorite student, but she managed to keep quiet. Sheriff was the only student of Nottingham High that Lackland called by his first name and he had given him every liberty imagined. The little creature practically ran the high school. "I bet he has …", she whispered.

"What did you say?", Lackland asked in a threatening voice bending over the desk.

"Nothing.", she responded quickly and then turned towards Robin Locksley who was looking at her in a most peculiar manner, almost as if he was judging her. "I'm Katherine.", she said extending her hand and shaking his own quickly. "Come!".

With that she pushed him out of the office, cursing her luck. She would have to be the one to instruct the new guy as to how things were at Nottingham High and she just knew he was going to be a handful.

* * *

ok ...so ... hope you liked this first chapter! Next time Robin is going to come face to face with a most charming, popular young lady ... I wonder who it could be?!? 


	2. Chapter 2

finally been able to write chapter 2 of this story ... hope you like it ... there's much more Robin in there ...

* * *

Chapter 2 - House rules

_She is cool and she is hot_

_You're an Outlaw so you are not!_

Kat and Robin walked through the hallways of Nottingham High for almost two hours. She took him to all the places of interest: the „Plantagenet Library", the chemistry laboratory, the gym, several work shops and of course the school's theatre. She had managed to pull and push Robin in and out of the sorrounding buildings just before breaks so she wouldn't have to get into the most important thing about Nottingham ... The House Rules. She figured he'd ask her for them. But he didn't. He mostly just paid attention to what she told him, including the entirely boring historical things she, herself, was ashamed to have remembered (just comes to show she was even a bigger nerd then she had thought) ... Although naming all 88 founders of Nottingham's library seemed imperative to her at the moment.

She rambled on and on, rubbing her hands together, almost without taking one single breath. The truth was, outside of her friends, which she didn't see as boys anyway, and Guy, she was incredibly shy around guys and quite awkward. And Robin was very cute .. which made it even more difficult.

„And this is the hallway!", she said effusivly, streaching her arms and turling a little before unbalancing herself. Robin said nothing which only made her keep on talking. „But I guess you could tell!", she said with her nervous, sighed laugh which she always got when she felt uncomfortable. „The long, narrow passage way and the bright orange lockers must have tipped you off!" ... She continued laughing, but only managing to extract a slightly confused smile out of Robin as he leaned against one of the walls.

„Robin!", she finally said aggravated. „You have to give me something! I'm working my butt off over here!".

This managed to make Robin laugh. „Oh, but you were doing so well on your own! Didn't think you needed assistence at all!".

„Hey!", Kat said smiling and getting closer to him. Finally she felt she could relax around him and returned to her old, ironic self. „Don't give me a hard time! Remember, I have experience over you. I could have you killed in a matter of minutes, I'll have you know!", she continued slapping him over the arm ... „socially speaking, of course ...".

„Oh, I see! You wield a lot of power at this school, do you not?", he asked matching her sarcasm. „But seriously I don't think you took a breath since we left the gym and ended up here! Did you ever think about making a career out of it?"

„Out of rambling mindlessly for hours?", Kat asked. „Of course! It's every girl's dream! I am studying to be a writer so let's hope it comes in handy."

Just as Robin was getting ready to reply, lunch break broke through the entire school and all hell broke loose.

Kat haddn't managed to get him out in time and now it was too late. She would have to let Robin in on all the privilaged Nottingham information, which was always at it's worst during lunch break. Some poor boy was being dragged towards the toilets for desturbing the Knights in some way. The cheerleaders were making their way through the hallway with their ussual bouncing hips and matching pink uniforms, leaving behind a trail of sweet, heavy perfume and inflated teen boy libidos. Kat took a deep breath and Robin was enchanted.

She looked at him for a few seconds ... his eyes large and amazed, his mouth open. He looked dumbstruck and she realized she was not the one to have this effect on him. She never had this effect on boys so she turned around.

The girl walked with confident, feminine steps. She knew everyone in the hallway was watching her. It had been like this ever since she was 5. She was used to it. She held her books in one hand and checked her cell phone fliping it open. She threw her long, black hair over her shoulder and headed for her locker. The blue jeans skirt hugged her hips just right and the flirly top, while not low cut, was transparent enough to reveal a hint of what was hidden under it. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Guy standing on the opposite side of the hallway so she smiled to herself. He had that puppy eyed look on his face, as always when he looked at her. She kept her back turned on him as she opened the locker, stood up on her tip toes to place the books on the highest shelf, well aware of the effect that would have on her calves and that it made her skirt rize a few inches. She smiled imagining what this was doing to Guy Gisborne. Marian Fitzwalter had always been a tease … Guy might have been the king of Nottingham High but she had him wrapped around her little finger. … And didn't she love it!

Kat sighed seeing the scene unfold. She watched the look of amazement on Guy's face, much similar to the one her new friend had gotten at the sight of the ever poised Marian Fitzwalter and she knew … She just knew, no matter how much she tried she could never get Guy to look at her like that.

She tried to brush off those thoughts as she kept saying to herself that what she and Guy shared was deeper then that, it meant more … The level of closeness that they had could never be achieved by the hormonal obsession Guy had for Marian. "Ten years from now", Kat thought, "she will be but a memory, while we will still share our views of the world and make fun of Jerry Springer …". But immediately she corrected herself by rolling her eyes, something that had become quite a trademark for her, as she thought: "And that's what every man needs! Good conversation and light humor!" She was doomed!

Suddenly she felt like crying but she kept that urge to herself. It was necessary until she reached the nearest toilet but before she could make her excuses and exit in a slightly dramatic fashion, she saw Robin pass right by her and heading towards, horror of horrors, Marian!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hi!", he said leaning a little towards Marian's locker, wearing his usual boyish grin and good disposition.

It took just one arched eye brow from Marian for him to deflate. She looked at him from head to toe and then asked in a serious voice: "Are you lost?"

Robin's attentions towards Marian were not lost on Guy and he took three long steps to place himself right in the "new guy's" face.

Before Guy had managed to say anything, Kat stepped in to the rescue grabbing hold of Robin's arm. "Honey! Here you are!", she said smiling from ear to ear. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Guy's face turned from angry to stunned as he looked at the two of them. Robin felt awkward. He didn't think that by just talking to two girls, he could manage to get insulted by one and turn himself into the boyfriend of the other.

Guy kept starring at Kat, as she looked up at him smiling and pretending she didn't understand. What was this about her calling the new guy „honey"? He wanted to ask her but he couldn't. Not with everyone watching! ... But the idea of Kat having a boyfriend was so ridiculous to him ... She couldn't ... She didn't ...

„Well if it isn't Fat Kat!", Vasey said approching. „Careful! You're invading beautiful territory! They don't allow you here!".

Kat kept quiet and just gave the short, chubby Vasey a death glare but Robin didn't. „Hey! Don't call her that!", he said stepping foward.

„What did you say?", Vasey asked in a rage jumping towards Robin but was stopped easily by Guy, who placed one of his strong arms around Vasey's waist. „Leave them be!", he said.

„What is the matter with you, Gisborne?", Vasey asked with disgusted amazement. „Since when are you the defender of the freaking Outlaws?!?"

„I'm not!", Guy jumped to his own defence taking a step backwards to distance himself from Kat and Robin. „They're just not worth the bother!", he continued giving Vasey a satisfied grin of distain. He refused to look at Kat, although he could feel her eyes on him.

„You're right!", Vasey concluded. „Outlaws are only good to wipe the floor with, not have conversation."

Guy forced himself to smile at the offence, while Vasey laughed as hard as he could and even Marian had to surpress a giggle. She told herself that she was amused by the joke, not the offence.

„Come on, Robin!", Kat said quietly pulling on Robin's sleeve. „Let's get out of here."

Robin fallowed her, more confused then ever and wondered what kind of place this was. He had spent years in a jungle and yet this seemed much more brutal.

Guy watched them go and narrowed his eyes dangerously. „I want him destroyed!", he announced in a whisper to Vasey, who was more then happy to nod in approval.

-oOo-

„What are you trying to do?", Kat asked once they were out of sight from the Knights and on familiar Outlaw territory, which consisted of the lockers that were closest to the toilets and the fawul smelling caffeteria. „Commiting high school suicide?". She had to fight hard to keep the tears away so for the moment she focused on Robin's faux-pas.

„What did I do?", Robin asked angry all of a sudden pulling away from Kat. „All I said was Hi!"

„Well, you don't just waltz in and say Hi! to Marian Fitzwalter! Anyone, with half a brain, knows that! You have to wait for her to talk to you."

„And if she doesn't?", Robin asked folding his arms. He had always been taught by his parents to go for what he wants and try to get it, not to wait around for it to come to him.

„Then tough luck! You move on!", Kat yelled.

„Katie! What's the matter?", Djaq asked alarmed getting closer to her friend. Kat never yelled. The rest of the gang fallowed. There were just two girls in their group and all of the guys were protective of them.

„Nothing!", Kate responded trying to calm herself. „Just that Robin over here went up to Marian Fitzwalter and talked to her!".

A collective gasp escaped all of the Outlaws lips, except for John's ... He didn't do that. He mostly just growled.

„Are you insane?", Much asked. „Everyone knows that she's Gisborne's girl!"

„Are they together?". Robin would have been surprised if they were. They didn't seem all that affectionate in the hallway.

„How is that the point?", Much continued in his annoyed voice. „I don't think we should be seen with him anymore!", he announced to the rest of the gang taking a few steps away from Robin, leaving him in the middle of the hall more or less abandoned.

„If they are not together then there is no harm in me talking to her.", Robin continued stubbornly.

„You have no idea where you are, do you?", Much asked astonished placing his hands on his hips. „Whether Gisborne is with Marian Fitzwalter or not, she is off limits!", he explained razing his voice when he saw Robin dismissing him. „Besides The 3G's have announced they're going to get back together by winter break."

Kat felt a blow to the stomach at hearing the news. She had not read the newsletter in a while but The 3G's were almost never wrong about anything concerning Guy. They must know something that even she didn't.

„What are the 3G's?", Robin asked all of a sudden only to be met with Much's roll of the eye as if it was one of the well known facts of the world.

„Guy's Gossip Girls ...", Kat responded. „They have a weekly newsletter about Guy."

„Excuse me?!? Why?", Robin asked.

„Because he's a Knight!", Much responded shouting ... „And because he's hot! And because one really must know what to wear when he meets you in hallway, or what Guy's chewing gum looks like, or the fact that he owns football sheets ... You know, important information!"

„Do you mean to tell me you all read this?!?". Robin had not asked so many questions in all his 17 years of life.

„Not me!", John and Will answered at the same time.

„I only read it because culturally speaking it's an interesting experiment ...", Dijaq said quickly, actually meaning: „Guy looks great in tight, leather pants ... especially when photographed form multiple angles."

„I spell proof for them ...", Kat said biting her lip. „And besides I thought that piece they did on Guy's hair through out highschool was very well documented.". Everyone else agreed.

„Oh! No!", Robin concluded. „This is just sad!"

„Well, welcome to the club!", Kat responding pointing straight at him. „I hope you're proud of yourself. You've just been branded as an Outlaw for the rest of your high school years!"

„What?", Robin asked surprised. „No! Why? What did I do? I don't want to be an Outlaw! ... No offence ...", he said after a few second seeing as everyone was frowning at him.

„Robin ...", Kat said in a controled voice. „I don't think you understand. It's not up to you. It's done. You're an Outlaw. Tomorrow by this time you'll have a nickname painted all over you locker branding you. It's done!".

„Come on!", Robin protested. „Do you mean to tell me that all of you have nicknames? What's yours?", he asked before remembering what the little guy (he had forgotten his name) called her.

„Fat Kat!", she responded.

„But that's stupid!", Robin continued, speaking his mind. „You are not fat! You're a very pretty girl.", he said. It wasn't meant to be charming. He formulated it as a simple fact.

Kat smiled openly at him. Robin was cocky and stubborn but it was very hard not to like him. „See!", she said with mischief in her voice. „ I knew there was a reason why I was dating you! ... But that's besides the point. Nicknames are meant to be hurtful, not accurate. Meet John Little Brain", she began pointing at her friends and calling them by their designed names. „Will Scarlett O'Hara. Dijaq, The Boy Girl and Much, known as Mulch, the punch bag!"

Just as she finished, Alan passed by. He smirked and pushed himself into Much throwing him a few meters. „Oh! Sorry, Mulch!", Alan said laughing.

„Die screaming in agony, whore!", Much replied in one single breath without even looking at Alan, who just continued on his way.

„Got that off your chest?", Dijaq asked Much ironically. Then without expecting an answer she directed her words towards Robin. „See that guy? He's the worst of the worst. He betrayed his own. He was an Outlaw and he turned us in to the Knights just so he could be their lap dog. We are not as forgiving anymore ...", she said as a warning.

„Look, man ...", John added, stepping forward. „This is how it stands. You're an Outlaw now, whether you like it or not. But you do have a choice. You can spend the rest of your high school days alone or gain new friends. But if you're not sure you want to be with us or if you're ashamed of being an Outlaw you'd better stay away."

With that the whole gang left Robin, who was still standing in the middle of the hallway. As they left, he could hear them talking.

„Alan did something terrible today!", Much announced, directing his news towards Kat mostly since she had been absent form classes today.

„What did he do?", she asked.

„There's this new girl ... Mira, I think is her name. He was very nice to her when she came in and offered her the seat next to him.", Will told her.

„Without telling Gisborne or Vasey ...", Kat continued, feeling certain she knew how the story went. Alan pretended to be nice to the poor girl only so he could have a laugh. „He's such an asshole!", she continued. „He's condemn the poor girl to social ruin! ... We'll just have to take care of her, won't we?", she concluded. The rest of the gang smiled as they headed for the exit.

-oOo-

„Can I come in?", Guy asked getting through Kat's bedroom window. It was half past ten and she was in her pajamas, curled up in bed, watching TV.

She shot him a cold, death glare that stopped him in his tracks. „I come baring gifts!", he announced dangling a white, paper bag.

Kat knew what it contained. Her favorite doughnuts, no doubt. „That's a bribe doughnut!", she said shaking her finger at him. „Do you think you can buy me off with a bribe doughnut?"

„No!", he answered, shaking his head seriously. „That's why she doesn't come alone.". He brought his other hand from behind to reveal a DVD.

„Lewis Black ...", she concluded. He was pulling all the stops!

„The entire Broadway special!", he said.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. „Oh, fine! Get over here.", she said opening the covers she had over her and, without realizing it, revealing the most part of her thigh since her pajamas simply consisted of a top and extremly short shorts.

Guy had to swallow first before being able to move. He really didn't know why. He dropped his flip flops at the edge of the bed and jumped in, next to her. He reached out, over her head and grabbed his „Green Monster" pillow , as he called. „Oh! I missed it so much!", he said placing it behind his head and taking one of the doughnuts out of the bag."

He loved this room, he realized. It was filled with memories of them. Hundreds of framed pictures of them two as children, him winning grammar challenges, all his junior league trophys ... He had given them all to her to keep since he had become a Knight. It wouldn't look good if he had them.

Somewhere, during the Broadway Special, he couldn't help asking her. „So what's up with the new guy and you calling him honey?"

„He's my boyfriend.", she responded absently, feeling certain he had understood the ironic tone to her response.

He cringed at the term „boyfriend": „But you only met him today!".

„It was a very short courtship!", she responded amused. „Kinda like The Bridges Of Nottingham High ... I'll write about it in sappy letters to my grandchildren..."

He smiled at her answer and left it alone for a while. Still as the minutes progressed, he couldn't help but say: „It's just a few months more, Kat ... Then we'll be off to Aquitaine University and everything will be different ... you'll see."

She wanted to ask him what would be different. She wanted to ask if he would be open about their friendship at University. She wanted to ask if they could be more then friends. She wanted to tell him she was afraid he would never carre enough to give her what she really wanted ... but she cheated and just said: „We'll see ..."

* * *

Mira ... hope you're happy for the moment... you will be appearing in the next chapter and I promise you'll get Alan in the end:D 

I know Marian seems quite bitchy here but I started remembering how she was at the beginning of season1, and the way she treated Robin there. Also popularity has strange effects on people but hopefully Robin will make her grow out of it ...

That's about it and remember reviews equal love!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

so ... updated this story and I have to say to the Will/Dijaq shippers that most of this chapter is for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mornings …sweet affairs

_I woke up and you were there_

_My Outlawed heart thought it would tear_

"Robin Hood, nerd in tights" … It said so right on his locker. All over it in fact … In big, black sprayed uneven letters … He had been branded. "Robin Hood, nerd in tights … Robin Hood, nerd in tights" … the more he said it the more it made no sense to him whatsoever … He had never in his life worn tights!

Ok … so he had worn them when he was seven and his mother forced him to take ballet lessons but no one knew about that … Or did they? He wondered … Things were so strange at this hell hole they called a school that he wouldn't be surprised if the Knights had done a background check on him the likes of which could only be achieved by the CIA.

He sighed as he approached the orange locker, bucket and brush in hand. The intendent had actually made him clean his own locker, after blaming him for trashing school property … Somehow Robin knew he didn't believe it … He just couldn't be bothered to clean it himself or to make the ones responsible pay for it … So armed with a soaked brush, Robin Locksley began cleaning his locker but not his reputation. The school was silent. It would be two whole hours before all the other students would come to classes, but he had been summoned early … He was to clean his locker and then report to the principal's office for a "serious discussion" …The hazing had begun.

-oOo-

"_Hi …Dijaq? Ahhhhh … It's Will …_", he began, his voice trembling slightly. He had been pushed into it by all his friends. "It's no or never!", they had told him. So there he was … Now or never!

"Yes, Will … I know", she giggled as she struggled to eat her breakfast with one hand and hold her cell with the other. "It's not like we don't talk every single day!".

"_Right .. right …_", he said quickly, forcing a laugh. "_Listen, I was thinking we might walk to school together …_ ".

"Who is that? Your boyfriend?", he could hear someone talking …

"Shut it, Said!", Dijaq warned pointing a finger at her little brother … little hell brat was more like it.

"Yeah cause clue: you don't have a boyfriend! The boy girl!", he screamed laughing until a firm hand over the back of the head silenced him.

"Don't talk to your sister like that!", his father told him in his stern voice, from behind his newspaper.

Said kept quiet but stuck his tongue out at his sister quickly.

"Sure, Will! Let me just call Katie. We can all walk together …", she said in one breath before putting the phone down and whining: "Daaaaaaaad! Said stuck his tongue at me! And he's been listening to Vasey again!". Dijaq had told her father all about Vasey when she realized that her little brother had developed a quite disturbing and unhealthy admiration for the "Rat Knight", as she called him. Said had been forbidden to go within 50 meters of Vasey ever since.

Another hand from behind the newspaper came crushing down on to Said's head. "Awwwwwwww!", he whined. Dijaq grinned. She had always been "daddy's girl". Said didn't stand a chance.

"_Actually I was hoping it would be just the two of us …_", Will said before realizing that he had been talking to himself. Djaq had hung up.

Dijaq's mother came into the kitchen carrying a trey filled with sweet nut rolls and saw her daughter still on the phone. It seemed to her that her daughter was spending her life attached to that cell she had received on her birthday … It haddn't been so in her day. "Dijaq, are you still on the phone? Put it down. We're eating!".

"Just one more, mom!", she said distracted. "Katie, hi! What are you doing?"

"_Oh, same all, same all_ …", Kat replied on the other end of the line, still sleepy. She was sited on her bed, putting her shoes on and spoke in a ironic, playful voice: "_Won a Pulitzer last night, broke a heart or two … got an invitation to go to Paris for the weekend … The usual. How about you?_".

Dijaq laughed for a moment before speaking in a serious, low whisper. She felt her heart beat faster when speaking the words, although she didn't really know why …"Will asked if we could walk to school together …so come by my place and we'll all go form here. Ok?".

"_Ahhhhhh …no, thanks_.", came the awkward answer. "_I__think it's closer if I just go straight from here …_".

"No, it's not!", Dijaq responded quickly, her exact, mathematical mind already measuring the different distances. "My house is straight on your way …".

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh …_", Kat tried again, thinking of a good excuse. "_Dijaq, really go on without me … It already late and I'm not ready … I might ask my dad to give me a lift_."

"But I thought your dad was away on business …".

"_Bye_!", Kat replied quickly and shut the phone before Djaq could object again.

Dijaq starred at the phone for a few seconds, in shock that she had been dismissed by her best friend in such a way. Finally she dialed the number and started thinking about what to say. She really didn't have a chance to prepare her speech since the cell was answered even before it had started ringing.

"_Hi, again_!, Will's voice came at the other end …

"Ahhhhhh …". It was Dijaq's turn to be at a loss for words … "Katie isn't coming so it will be just the two of us …".

"_Great!_" … the relief in his voice was evident.

"Fine … great ... just great", Dijaq babbled, unable to stop. "So when will you get here?", she finally managed to say, biting her lip in expectation.

"I'm here …", he said quietly. "Outside your door …".

Dijaq's cheeks went red on the spot. She had kept him at the door all this time! She looked around the table, unable to speak, as her family watched her with increased attention. Her father had even lowered the paper. She finally spoke … her voice trembling and guarded: "I'll be right out!".

She jumped up from her sit and ran towards the hallway when she remembered what she had failed to do. She took two steps back and shouted: "Bye mom … dad … jerk!!!". She grabbed her veil which she placed on her head in record time and stormed out of the house.

Will was waiting for her on the steps and stood up just as soon as he heard her come out. "Hi!", he said, for the third time that morning, a little louder then he would have wanted.

He had taken great pains with his appearance that morning. He had shaven, even if he really didn't need to yet and used his father's extremely expensive cologne. He had worn his best jeans and a clean shirt … He had done and re-done his hair several times since it had the stubborn tendency of always looking confused.

He stood still and stiff looking at her and then lowered his eyes awkwardly … Finally he brought his right hand up and extended towards her one single red rose.

Her back pack went heavy in her hands instantly. She started shifting it from arm to arm, folding the straps between her fingers again and again … anything but look at him. She felt a fluttering in her stomach like she had not felt ever before and yet it seemed so familiar … She finally knew what butterflies felt like. "Get a grip!", she told herself. "This is Will! You've known him for years … nothing to feel strange about!" … She mustered all her self control, took a deep breath, flipped the pack over her shoulder and came down the stairs.

She reached out her arm and accepted the rose … Their hands touched just as they looked into each other's eyes and they knew … They knew they weren't friends anymore … They were something else.

They started walking towards school, side by side and even if it was already late neither of them hurried their step …They looked straight ahead and their shoulders brushed one against the other now and again , leaving a bucking sensation at the knees in both of them.

"So how's your chemistry project coming along …?", Dijaq asked clearing her throat.

"Not so well … not very good at chemistry."

"Well …", she said her voice a little shy, "I'm great at it. I could help you … Maybe you should come over tomorrow. We could work on it … and hang.", she proposed.

"Yeah … ok …". Will moved his hand closer to her and grabbed her own. He looked at her for a moment to see if she wanted him to release it or if she would pull away but she just smiled … looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, definitely not friends", they thought at they continued their walk … "Something else."

-oOo-

Kat stood in front of her dressing table, pulling her hair into a tight, simple tail as she did every day. The tight black jeans would have been great for showing off her long legs but she choose to wear a loose, long, black blouse over it that hid most of her away ... The simple white and red canvas shoes did nothing to flatter the situation … She hand tens of high heel shoes and boots in her more then spacious closet but she didn't wear them … _She had liked buying them well enough but she kept them hidden away_.

Kat didn't wear make-up, although she had drawers filled with every product imaginable. _She had liked buying them well enough but kept them hidden away_. "Why adorn plainness?", she thought to herself every morning when she looked in the mirror. Her large green eyes, her full red lips, her zit-free skin, her long, thick brown hair … all of these had never been objects of admiration for her. She had spent the first two years of her high school life obsessing over every single defect she could find on her body, staring at it for hours at the time in the privacy of her room and crying. "No wonder no one loves me!", she would tell herself. "My calves are too wide compared to my ankles!" or " I have no chin!" or "My boobs are too big!" (as if that had ever been an issue!) …

Then she realized it was no use. Her father would never give her the money for the plastic operations she would need to undertake because: "She was beautiful just as she was!", a statement that was always fallowed, on the dot by Kat rolling her eyes … Anyway, there would be so many things she would have to get fixed that she would end up looking like Michael Jackson.

So when that plan failed, she stopped looking for flaws and settled for indifference. She simply ignored herself. She looked in the mirror only when necessary, like when she needed to brush her hair or wipe some stain …

This morning was no exception. She tied her hair and thought of other things, pretty things, anything to keep from looking. She stared at her cell phone willing Dijaq not to call her again. She couldn't believe that her friend had called her … Even Kat, with her non-existent boy experience knew that when a boy asks to take you to school is because he wants to take things seriously.

While looking at the cell she couldn't help but see the hour. She needed to get to school and fast. She hated that the Outlaws had to go out of their way to be at school at the requested hour but the Knights had all the time in the world to catch on their beauty sleep in the mornings.

She could hear his soft muffled breaths behind her. He slept on his stomach, with his head buried in the pillow like he always did … ever since she had told him that his snoring kept her up at night.

Well, this was one Knight that wasn't going to catch on his beauty sleep this particular morning! "Guy, wake up! We need to get to school.", she said over the shoulder while she stuffed some books in her back pack.

He grunted and turned face up, still very much asleep. "Why?", he whined. "Lackland won't mind.".

"He will if it's me!", she said turning around. He had discarded most of the blanket and his t-shirt during the night and his chest rose and fell slowly as once again he was falling asleep.

"Guy!", she shouted grabbing hold of his "Green monster" pillow and throwing it straight at him. "Wake up and take me to school! _I_ can't be late!".

Since he gave no response, although she could see her reaction had managed to bring him back from his sleep, she came closer and shook his arm.

He stretched his body and spoke in a groggy voice, keeping his eyes closed. "I think I ate too many doughnuts last night. Will you rub my belly?", he asked.

She sighed. This was his spoiled mood. Whenever she needed him to do something he went spoiled on her. She sat on the edge of the bed and brought her hand over his stomach. She made small and large circles on the skin again and again, trailing it with her long fingers. She felt the fluttering in her stomach and it felt like she was going to be very, very sick very, very soon. She wondered what it would be like to kiss his skin instead of rubbing it and instantly she felt her lips burning.

She wondered in that moment what Dijaq was doing and whether Will had kissed her yet. Kat knew this would not be her first kiss, since before she had left Iraq she allowed a boy to kiss her …But it really didn't count since she didn't like him and it was only a mercy kiss because she felt bad for leaving. With Will it would be different. She wondered if Dijaq was feeling the same butterflies as her at this particular moment.

She breathed heavily. There was no catching her breath while her hand sat on his body. It took another three minutes of the treatment for him to raise from the bed and take her to school. **Utter torment!**

* * *

I dare any Guy fans out there to tell me they didn't want to be in Kat's place! Remember reviews equal love!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

hey! finished chapter 4 and quite pleased with it ... Mira, you're in it ... DeanParker, you're mentioned ...hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Join the club

_We are Outlaws …more then one_

_Mess with us and you are done._

Kat was heading towards the southern hallway. It was a long way away from her own locker but during Spanish class she had received a desperate message from Much. "Code red, code red! Meet me at the southern hallway, locker 303. Stage 0 alert! I repeat, stage 0 alert!", it had said. Much's favorite game as a child had been playing spy with him as James Bond and Pierce Brosnan as his personal assistant(slash being the operative word)slave boy, except that instead or ordering a "martini, shaken not stirred", Much would order a Cosmopolitan, shaken, stirred and everything in between depending on how cute the bartender was.

Kat had rolled her eyes as she read the text, curled up in her desk as to avoid detection. Truth be told, she should have turned her cell phone completely off. Those were the official Nottingham rules, but she couldn't do that! How was she to find out the latest and most important news with her cell turned off! It would be a tragedy. She would be completely cut off from the rest of the civilized world! So she left it on vibrating mode during school hours … This way, the world, while silent, was vibrating in her pocket all day long.

She thought Much's message was ridiculous but sure enough come first break she was hurrying towards locker 303. It was a code red after all! By the time she had arrived she was panting. Much was already there, of course, wearing his Capri beige pants and flowery pink shirt, which would have looked totally ridiculous on anyone except him and standing in his signature position: arms folded in annoyance, leaning on one leg and tapping the floor in irritation with the other.

"Ok, Much! I'm here! What's up?", she said crunching down, supporting her arms on her legs and breathing quickly.

"Finally!", Much replied in his over the top voice, rolling his eyes. "What took you so long?".

"I was in class, Much! You know … school? The reason why we're all here … to educate ourselves?". Her voice was dry and ironic, yet she entertained a sly smile. No doubt she and her long time friend were going to get into their usual banter. Nothing like banter to keep a friendship fresh!

"Well … you're the only one! John is stuck in a painting workshop … What a 6 foot, burly guy who wants to go to a Military Academy is doing in a painting workshop, of all places, is beyond me!", he pondered before going back to the matter at hand. "And Will and Dijaq seem to have fallen off the face of the earth. Both their cells are closed!", Much finished irritated, dropping his hands loudly over his beige pants and hurting himself unintentionally when his large green stone ring hit his thigh. "Awwwwwww!", he cried out.

Kat laughed seeing her friend jump around in pain. She came closer and started to rub the injured area. "There, there, little Much! Was the big, bad ring mean to you?" , she asked in a child's voice. "Incidentally I talked to Dijaq this morning and at this very moment she is with Will", she said only to see Much's eyes grow bigger. "…he came for her, as we instructed", she spoke quietly leaning her head closer to him. " …and now they're alone ….emphasis on alone". She winked.

"Well, that's just fabulous!". "All right", he conceded. "In that case I will spare them my wrath when I lay eyes on them next.". He held his chin up and eyes closed in a regal manner.

"You have a kind soul, Lord Much!". Just as she was saying this she noticed someone over Much's shoulder. A girl who she had not seen before was standing right in front of locker 303 and looked at them with a mix of amusement and confusion. The view of what laid behind her was painted in a bright orange color stained by uneven black letters … The Black Knights signature. "Who is she?", she whispered through her teeth trying to look polite.

"Ah! I almost forgot!", he said turning around. "This is Mira.", he said. "Mira meet Kat."

"Ah! Mira! Right! Nice to meet you.", Kat said extending her hand.

"It nice to meet you too."

Kat assessed this new girl she herself had thought should be included in the Outlaw club for her own protection and she really couldn't find fault with her. She smiled from ear to ear, seemed nice and honest and despite her scrutinizing nature, Kat found herself liking her.

"She just got branded.", Much said pointing towards the locker.

Kat nodded and squinted in order to make out what they had written. "Mira …Enema?", she read. "Enema?", she repeated with a disbelieving gaze razing her eyebrow.

"I don't get!", Mira said. "I just don't get it? What? Why?".

Kat and Much continued starring at the letters. "I think someone got really drunk and thought that Mira rhymed with enema …", Kat said after a few moments, reflecting on the situation.

"Oh, no!", Mira sighed. "I'm an Outcast with a bad nickname! This is bad! This was not how I pictured my last year of high school to be! This is most disappointing!".

"You're a nickname failure!", Kat nodded jokingly. "With a digestion problem, apparently."

"Ewwwwwwwwww!". "That's gross!", Mira responded looking at Kat.

"Yes, you are.", Much told her smiling. "But we love you anyway, Mira Enema!". With that he grabbed her by the shoulders and the three of them headed towards Math class. Understandably, they were in no hurry. They hated math!

-oOo-

"Thank you for agreeing to go with me to school, Marian.", he said in a stern, polite voice as soon as she got into the car.

She wanted to tell him that she might agree to going with him more often (after all he did have a gorgeous black sports car) if he wasn't so insistent or totally in love with her. He was good for her ego but not much fun! Always so serious and brooding, always searching for her with his eyes. They never did anything exciting together. He would take her to dinner, or to the movies. There was no adventure with him. They went dancing sometimes or to the beach but he was so serious and rigid around her that he took all the fun out of it … It was either that or he'd try to show off: how perfectly he swimmed or played beach volleyball, or how good he looked in a tux or what new toy his extremely wealthy father had bought him. They never talked about anything except him telling her how beautiful she was … She knew all this. She had been told she was beautiful from the time she was five. She was tired of being beautiful! It was the same with what he tried to show her time and time again. She knew he was an attractive guy. The most attractive she had seen. He put most runway models to shame but still he never smiled. He grinned sometimes but there was never an honest, full blown laugh …Sure they were the perfect couple! The king and queen of Nottingham High! But she was so tired of perfection …

"Well, you said it was important", she sighed, arranging her sit belt.

He shifted his own position awkwardly before stepping on the gas very slowly as to not jolt her. A while back he had been in a mood to drive fast so he had stepped on the gas suddenly and drove off. She had scolded him for an hour. Nothing he ever did seemed to please her. She wouldn't let him kiss her in public or play with her when they were in the water because he might mess up her hair. The last time they had broken up, a month after the winter prom, she had told him it was because he wasn't exciting. But how was he supposed to be exciting when she was so still and looked at everything with such complete and utter boredom? Guy did not have a lot of experience with girls … He had slept with a lot of them but he had not had any real relationships except for two: Marian and Kat.

But Kat had always let him drive fast, even when he had barrowed his father's convertible. The wind wrecked havoc through her hair, yet she did not seem to mind. She just rose from the seat and extended her hands, keeping her head towards the sun, shouting nonsense. They had laughed so hard that day! She always let him play with her in the water … They would have full blown water wars until they couldn't breath anymore from laughing and running around …. He couldn't understand why Marian couldn't be like that. He was bored stiff on their dates, not to mention tired … Being still and proper for five hours tends to get tiring. Most of the time, he couldn't wait for the date to end, get Marian home and climb Kat's wall to watch TV and make fun "All my children".

Still, he was determined to be with Marian by the end of this year. It was as it was supposed to be. She was the Queen of Nottingham High and he would have her. He would finish high school with her as his girlfriend just as he had planned all along. "Marian, you know I've been thinking …".

"About what?", she asked, her voice dry and her mind distracted.

"About us … I've thought about us a great deal."

"_There it is_!", she thought rolling her eyes. Another proclamation of undying love. "What about us?", she asked in the same distant manner.

"I have thought that perhaps it is for the best if we don't try to fix our relationship.", he told her, smiling sheepishly.

"What?", she asked quickly, turning around to see if he was serious. His controlled, cold manner told her that he was. Her heart started beating faster. Was he set on dumping her?

"Well, since you seem determined to be on your own I've thought that I should try and date other people. I mean, I don't even know why I'm telling you this …I guess I wanted you to find out from me. But, after all, we have broken up …."

"Excuse me, no!", she responded, indignation in her voice. "We did not break up! We took a break!".

"Oh, is that what you call it?", he asked razing his voice and stopping the car roughly, in Nottingham's parking lot. This did jolt her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yes!", she said decidedly. No one had ever dumped Marian Fitzwalter. And Guy Gisborne would not be the first!

"Well, Marian,", he said leaning in his seat and folding his arms. Finally he was in control of the situation and he loved it that way. It was not in Guy's nature to give in … anything or to anyone. "I suppose I could rethink it. After all we have been together for a long time. But if I do, we have to get together now!", he said in a very serious voice staring into Marian's eyes. "And no more games, Marian! You'll be my girlfriend for all to know …".

"Fine", she said coolly, trying to appear detached. "Then come to my house on Saturday and we'll go out.".

"Fine.", he agreed but then as she got out of the car, he remembered. "Wait!", he said leaning towards her and grabbing her wrist. "I can't Saturday … I … I have plans …".

"Plans that are more important then me?", she asked razing her eyebrows." Well it's a take it or leave it situation, Guy. We either go out on Saturday or not at all."

"Ok! Fine, Marian. Saturday.", he said, dryly and rather sad. Kat would just have to understand.

-oOo-

Robin Locksley was dragging his feet through the cafeteria after a long day's work. It wasn't even a joke. He had really worked his butt off. Right after cleaning up his locker he had gone to Lackland's office just to find out that on his first day of school he had violated several Nottingham laws and he was to receive detention. The accusations were pure fabrication and he told the principal so in not so nice terms. Lackland said that it was every student's right to speak his mind and that at Nottingham High they encouraged freedom of speech … As a result of said freedom of speech he got an extra 10 hours of detention.

But apparently Robin's notion of detention and Lackland's didn't match, because, while he had expected to be stuck in a library reading Twain and Austen until he was blue in the face, Lackland had instructed him to put on a hair net and start stirring the fowl smelling brew they called a soup, down into the bowls of the cafeteria's kitchen … That was the moment when Robin Locksley truly understood the advantages of higher education.

Now, he had been released from the kitchen and given leave to eat … It was obvious that after stirring the horrible soup, stew, pudding and all those lovely courses in between, Robin's appetite had gone from a normal, hormonal boy's one to Lindsay Lohan's …He had placed exactly one piece of bread, a carton of milk and an apple on his tray and he was sure this was all he would have for lunch until the end of his high school days, now that he knew exactly what they put into the food.

He was quite tired, because he had been up since 6 o'clock and all he wanted to do was find a quiet place to sit down and eat. Little did he know that Guy Gisborne had instructed everyone, Knight or not to turn Robin down if he tried to sit at their table. The Knights were obligated to say yes to whatever Guy wanted and the other people were just so in shock that Guy would actually talk to them that they nodded in agreement automatically.

Robin noticed an empty seat next to some random guy in a sport's uniform and headed towards it. He dropped his back pack on the floor, next to the bench and leaned over to place his tray. "Hi!", he said towards the people sited that were looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Sorry, man, but you can't seat here.", the guy in the uniform told him. "It's orders!", he said razing his hands as if to say it was not his fault and pointing towards the "Star table" where all the Knights were sited. As Robin looked in that direction he could see Guy and Vasey smiling slyly and razing their glasses filled with fresh orange juice, that Robin knew full well could not be found in the cafeteria's menu, and toast him. They were mocking him, in fact, and he could not help but be angry, no matter how childish he found it all.

He turned his back on them and headed towards another sit … Minutes later, after getting the same treatment from five other people, Robin was about to do something he disliked more then anything in the world. He wanted to give up and just go to the yard to eat his lunch …That was when he saw them … The Outlaws. They were sited at the table nearest to the kitchen door, in the darkest part of the hall yet, despite this, they seemed to be having fun …The Outlaws always seemed a happy bunch and Robin now knew why … It was because, despite all they had to put up with from the Knights, they had each other … true friends to lean on. Robin knew he had behaved badly the day before and that they would probably not want to talk to him … Also he was really bad at apologizing (to put it mildly …) but he had to try.

Robin' cockiness usually got him in trouble but in this instance he hoped it would work to his advantage.

"Oh, no, Kat! Not again!", Dijaq complained looking at Kat's tray as she brought it towards the table. All she had on it was an apple and yoghurt, as she did every day. And, as always, Dijaq told her: "It's not healthy to eat like this!".

"It might not be healthy but it works. And I'm determined to lose 10 pounds by winter break", Kat said as she did everyday and right on the dot the entire table rolled their eyes at her.

But things were not as they always were. Dijaq and Will were sited on the same side of the table, which was a first. Usually Will would sit himself right in front of Dijaq so he could look at her better but now he felt it was more important to hold her hand.

The rest of the gang pretended not to notice. They seemed awkward enough by themselves. They did not need other people embarrassing them. They had sited Mira next to them since she was, yet, a neutral party and as such left them free to fondle each other to their heart's content.

Just as Kat got ready to sit down, she saw Robin Locksley standing behind them. And he had a lost puppy look in his eyes that was just heart warming. "Look who's here …", she whispered to the rest of the table, pointing with her head towards Robin and sitting down. The entire table turned catching Robin on the wrong foot.

"Hi, guys!", he said getting closer, holding his tray awkwardly. "How've you been?". There was no response. They all looked rather unmoved by his gesture. "Listen, guys, I know you're angry with me. And you're right. But, honestly, I like you …."

They looked at him with suspicion and disbelief. "Ok, ok!", he said. "So I might not like to be an Outlaw but I do like you … So what do you say? Can we be friends?", he asked.

There was a moment of silence as the table looked at one another and then John pushed Much with his elbow nudging him to the right. "Here, man …", he said roughly. "You can come sit by me.". Robin smiled and took his seat.

Everyone returned to their food and then there were a few moments of awkward silence. "Soooo …", Kat said slowly, taking a teaspoon of yoghurt and trying not to smile. "Robin Hood, nerd in tights?". With that the whole table started laughing.

"Hey!", Robin defended himself. "Let's not talk about it. I don't even know where they came up with that, it's so far off …".

"Really?", Dijaq asked him, tapping a finger on her mouth. "That's not what we hear … Mister Prima Ballerina!". Another roaring laughter shook the table.

"How do you know about that?", he asked astounded.

"Vasey called your mother …", Kat answered. "Eight years of ballet, Robin? You didn't really think _that_ would escape their Intel office, did you?".

Robin's face turned to red instantly.

"Oh, there's no need to feel ashamed, Robin.", Much told him. "Me and Dean love the ballet … It's really quite masculine."

"Yeah!", Will agreed. "Cause nothing screams masculinity like a pair of white tights and pointy shoes!".

"Who's Dean?", Mira asked confused, leaning towards the other side of the table.

"Dean is Much's imaginary friend. Shhhhhhh!", Kat whispered over the table, placing a finger to her mouth.

"I heard that!", Much announced out loud. "Dean is not imaginary! And you'll soon find that out!", he continued mysteriously.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Dijaq asked confused.

"I think it's best not to ask …", Kat answered interrupting Much as he was about to say something.

Robin took the time to look around the table and saw that all of them did not have one single meal course. "You've all been to the kitchen too, haven't you?"

They nodded. "All of us except Mira over here.", Kat said pointing at Mira, whose face turned rather scared at the thought of spending even five minutes inside the place that was producing such an awful smell. "Oh! Not to worry, Mira!", Kat comforted seeing her reaction. "The Knights and Lackland have been so busy with Ballet Shoes over there that they seem to have forgotten all about you! You told Lackland off, didn't you, Robin?"

He nodded. "I could tell you had a big mouth on you…", John said shaking his head.

"Well, I couldn't help it!", Robin replied in his defense. "It wasn't fair. We should stand up to these kind of things … to injustice …", he said getting on his hero horse.

Before he could ride off into the sunset, though, Kat stopped him with an arched brow. "Who are you? Batman? Fight the injustice, protect those in need, fly through the air with the greatest of ease? You're in high school. Focus on getting out with your limbs and dignity intact."

Robin pouted. "I still say we should do something.", he mumbled.

"About your hair?", Guy asked getting closer to the table, framed by two of his rugby mates …Big, square kind of guys …"I've been saying that since day one. It looks like you're growing some kind of small animal in there."

The entire table turned now towards Guy and his guys. "Oh! You noticed my hair, Gisborne? How sweet! But you're not my type!". Robin's one liner made everyone at the table laugh including Kat and that stung Guy … quite badly.

"You forget your place, Hood! You don't talk to me like that.", he said menacingly

"What's the matter?", Robin asked getting up and placing himself in Guy's face. "Are you easily wounded?".

Just as soon as one of Guy's boys pushed Robin, both Will and John got up and stood behind Robin. Both Kat and Much moved to the other side of the table next to Mira and Dijaq. "All we need now is popcorn!", Much said excitedly making both Kat and Mira laugh. Dijaq didn't. Will seemed so small compared to Guy's goons. She was afraid he might get hurt.

"You don't want to mess with me, Hood!", Guy threatened. "Trust me!".

"Name the time and place, Gisborne and I'll be there!"

"We'll be there!", John corrected starring into one of the goons eyes. He had wanted to punch that one for a long time!

"This is the idiot's version of '_pistols at dawn?_'. ", Kat commented.

"Fine.", Guy said taking a step backwards and folding his arms in front of him. "Today …at five … on the rugby field …". "Be there!", he added pushing Robin with one long finger.

"Oh, I will!", Robin replied pushing Guy with a finger of his own.

"Notice the throwing of the glove!", Kat continued pointing towards them as if she was in a museum. Even Dijaq couldn't surpress a giggle at this. "But seriously, ladies", Kat said, ""you do realize these are the same people we are condemned to spend the rest of our lives with … We might as well turn lesbians now. Men are idiots!".

Then it was over. Guy and his boys went back to wherever they had come from and the Outlawed men turned around to face their women, looking victorious as if they had returned from some great battle.

The women did not seem pleased or, for that matter, moved by their efforts. Mira was trying very hard not to laugh, Dijaq looked at them in complete disapproval and Kat and Much shared a raised, ironic brow. "Just curious …", Kat asked slowly, "do you know how to play rugby? Any of you?".

Once again the boys deflated and could not help one single joined thought: "Damn women! Can't live with them, can't kill them either!". "Well, no …. Not technically…", Will answered awkwardly.

"But …", Robin took over. "It will come naturally to us. This is a sport and we are men …".

"Ahhh! I see!", Kat replied.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, ladies", Robin said bowing playfully. "We'll be off …".

With that the three of them turned around and headed for the exit, trying very hard to figure out where the rugby filed was.

"Well, there they go!", Kat said looking at their confident steps. "Ocean's three …".

"Do you think we should go watch them train?", Dijaq asked.

"Oh! I wouldn't miss this for the world!", Kat replied. "Remember a few years back when John and Will decided they were going to fix Mr. Brown's old car and race it in the Local Car Chase … all this without having any mechanical skills whatsoever, just because they were '_men_'?", Kat asked. Both Much and Dijaq smiled and nodded. They did remember. "And wasn't that, I ask you, the most spectacular 'car wreck' you've ever seen since Survivor All Stars?". They nodded once again. "Now, just as then, I will be there … and in this case I think I'll bring my Rocky soundtrack CD!"

* * *

remember reviews equal love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
